


The Unofficial Ladynoir Panel

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a manga featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir is translated into French, the mangaka invites the heroes to join her in a panel at an anime convention in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unofficial Ladynoir Panel

**Author's Note:**

> So Adrien is confirmed anime trash and this came to me. I want to thank tumblr users fullmetalpotterhead and my-insanity-is-an-artform for helping me with questions! They were the ones who suggested the questions "are you dating?" and "does your tail act like a real one?" 

To say Chat Noir’s eyes were big was an understatement. Marinette had always thought the phrase “eyes as big as saucers” was exaggeration, but looking at Chat seemed to prove it was a valid, albeit rather silly, saying. Right now, the two were walking around a convention in Paris. More specifically, an anime convention. Sure, Marinette watched some anime, but she wasn’t obsessed with it. But the way Chat looked around excitedly, it seemed he was, as he kept pointing out things excitedly to her. 

“You’re awfully upset to be here,” Marinette teased him.

“I’ve never been able to go to a convention before! I like wearing my Chat Noir suit, but I’d much rather dress up as something else,” he replied. The two had a small cult following in Japan and an artist decided to make manga versions of their exploits. She was in Paris for the publishing of the French translation and the guests of honor in the panel were Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves. 

“Maybe you could come tomorrow. We have passes for all four days,” Marinette pointed out.

“True! I don’t have a cosplay ready, though. But I guess it couldn’t be too hard to pull something together tonight,” he mused, rubbing his chin. As they made their way to the panel, several people pulled them aside and asked to take selfies with them. Marinette thought at the rate they were going, they were going to be late. But thankfully, they made it on time. The guard let them into the panel room. The room was huge: hundred of simple chairs were stationed in the audience section. Three large screens, two on either side of the stage and one above, were hanging from the high ceilings. Ladybug was generally good with audiences, but this was going to hold a lot of people. 

They could hear voices coming from behind a curtained-off area right beside the stage and the two went to investigate. A group of people were sitting at a table, all talking genially. The conversation ceased as soon as they caught a glimpse of the two. 

“Ah, you must be Ladybug and Chat Noir! It’s so wonderful to finally meet you! I’m Nozomi Suruga,” a woman said, springing to her feet and rushing to meet them. She shook both of their hands vigorously. So this was the woman who’d immortalized them in her manga.

“No, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Suruga!” Marinette said. “Chat Noir and I really appreciate what you’ve done for us.”

“And for inviting us to the convention,” Chat added.

“Ah, you do? Are you liking everything so far?” she asked eagerly.

“I love it! It’s  _paws_ -itively great here!” Chat grinned, and if he wasn’t so genuinely happy Marinette would have rolled her eyes. But the wonder in him was too cute, and frankly, she liked seeing this side of him. 

“I’m so glad you like it!” Nozomi introduced them to her assistants and after a lot of talking, the MC went over panel procedures with them and before long, the panel started. The audience was full, Marinette just knew it from how much chatter there was in the audience. 

“Welcome everyone, to the 2016 Miraculous Ladybug panel!” the MC said, and the crowd cheered. “I’ll be your MC for today! I know how long you’ve all been waiting, so let’s get this show on the road! Coming all the way to France from Tokyo, Japan, please welcome our beloved mangaka Nozomi Suruga!” Nozomi went on stage, waving at the crowd.  _Wow, she’s a natural,_ Marinette thought enviously; the woman looked so at home on stage. “Next, we have Ms. Suruga’s lovely and talented assistants, Yana Tachibana, Sachiko Toboso, and Hiroshi Kaname!” The three filed onto the stage. Marinette felt sick knowing she was next. What if she messed up? What if something went wrong. “And we’re pleased to have the following superheroes as our guests of honor! Help me in welcoming Ladybug and Chat Noir!” 

The roar from the crowd was deafening as Chat grabbed her wrist and led her on stage. There were so many people in the audience. There were even people standing in the back! Chat waved genially to everyone, a large smile on his face. Marinette tried to follow his lead, but she knew she looked as nervous as she felt. 

But after that, the panel seemed to go smoothly. Nozomi talked about getting her manga published, the translation process, she even had Ladybug and Chat Noir read some of the comic out loud.

“All right! Thanks guys for doing that!” Nozomi said cheerfully to the two before turning to the audience. “For the last half hour, we’ll be answering any questions you have!” The MC directed everyone with questions to form a line, and soon someone stepped up to the mic on the audience floor.

“Hey, guys! I’m a really big fan of yours! I have a question for Chat Noir!” she said. She looked no older than seven years old.

“Of course, my little princess. What is it?” he asked.

“Is your tail really like a cat’s? Does it move and help you with balance?” she questioned.

“I wish it did, but unfortunately it doesn’t. It’s just a decorative piece. I honestly think it’s made out of an old belt. I didn’t make this, so I’m not sure,” he responded, grabbing the limp piece and wiggling it around for the little girl to see. She thanked him and let an older boy take her spot. 

“I’m sorry, but I just have to ask: Ladybug, Chat Noir, are you guys dating?” the boy asked. 

“No,” Marinette said as Chat replied, “Not yet,” with a very salacious wink that made the audience hoot and holler. Marinette rolled her eyes as spoke back into her mic. “Please ignore him. He thinks he’s funny.” Chat made an offended noise, giving her a melodramatic hurt look. Another fan stepped forward.

“Hi! I have a question for Nozomi-san!” the fan said. “In a lot of your Twitter posts, just retweeting fan art from people, it seems like you really ship Ladynoir. Were you ever tempted to put it into the manga?” What? Admittedly, Marinette didn’t search Twitter that often. She had an account, but never did anything with it (okay, that was a lie; she stalked Adrien on there but other than that she didn’t do much). But still, she didn’t realize Nozomi wanted her and Chat to get together.  _Oh no, I wonder if she put anything weird into the manga,_ she thought.

“I was tempted, I can’t lie about that. I did change some things around in the manga, with permission from Chat Noir and Ladybug, of course, but I decided ultimately not to include romance into the manga to keep it a little more true to life and besides, I know you guys will take care of that with fanfiction and fanart.” The fan thanked her and a girl stepped forward. 

“This kinda runs with the question before, but for Ladybug and Chat Noir, have you guys looked at any of the Ladynoir fics or art?” she asked.

“I have, and I just want to thank everyone who draws me with a six pack and a great butt. You guys are the real MVPs,” Chat said, making the room erupt in laughter.  _Wait, why are they . . . OH MY GOD!_ Marinette had to hold back a groan at her realization. She shrunk back into her seat and she wanted to leave right then and there. Chat looked towards her. It was her turn to speak.

“I, uh, I haven’t really looked into it. I guess I’m too scared to look into it,” Marinette laughed nervously. “That, and I think it’s no secret that I don’t see Chat and I together romantically.” 

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Nozomi joked. The audience laughed and Marinette could feel heat spreading across her face. Was there really that much romantic tension between her and Chat?

“What’s your favorite parts about each other?” another fan asked. 

“I hope none of you had plans for dinner because we’re going to be here all night,” Chat joked. “I love that Ladybug is so confident and cool under pressure. She’s brave, she’s resourceful, she’s kind. She’s amazing and I’m so happy I get to save Paris with someone so amazing.” Marinette’s cheeks flared with color and her heart was racing as he spoke to her, not the crowd. The audience had a collective “aw” moment and were all cute smiles at the two. 

“What I love about Chat Noir is he’s selfless. He thinks about others before himself and he’s saved countless people, myself included,” Marinette said. Why couldn’t she keep eye contact with him? Why was she feeling this way? “He’ll do anything to help me with my plans, and although he tells awful jokes, I guess sometimes he really is funny.” 

“Just kiss already!” someone in the crowd shouted, and Marinette knew her face had turned as bright red as her suit.

  
  


“Gosh, I thought that was never going to end,” Marinette said, stretching as she stood up from the table. 

“What, don’t tell me you didn’t have fun up there,” Chat replied.

“I did, I just didn’t know what to expect,” she said.

“You get used to it after a few panels,” Nozomi interjected. “But personally, I like being in the audience more than I do up on stage.” At least Nozomi had some idea how she felt.

“Yeah,” Marinette said. She and Chat bid the artist and her assistants farewell and left the hall.

“So, what do you want to do now? We still have a few more hours until the con closes up for the night. The exhibit hall is closed, but we could go to a few panels,” Chat suggested.

“I don’t know. I’m getting kind of hungry. Maybe we can get a bite to eat?” she asked. He grinned and kissed the back of her hand.

“I would be honored to treat you to dinner.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, I didn’t mean it like that!”

She meant it like that.


End file.
